If the Timing was right
by teamKarmy
Summary: AU : Karma and Amy meet again in New York city , even though Amy says that she doesn't believe in fate , now , she kinda does. karmy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

Karma's POV :

Karma Ashcroft , a 24 years old women living in New York. To say that karma was an ambitious person is right , when she was in kindergarten , she

used to be the best drawer of her whole class , when she was in middle school , she used to be the first of her class , when she was in high school ,

she used to be the most popular girl in the school.. What I'm trying to say here is that Karma never gives up on her dreams , she works hard , so god

damn hard to achieve any goal she sets her mind to. But she had just one goal left : to have a successful music career .. Since she was 7 years old ,

when karma saw one of her biggest inspiration on TV winning a Grammy award , she knew she wanted to be a singer. And when she went on stage to

perform an original song she wrote when she was 9 and everyone gave her a standing ovation telling her how talented and amazing her voice is , she

knew that she would do whatever it takes to make this dream come true.

Which brings us to now , Karma wiping the tables of the coffee shop she works at , she always reminds herself that these part time jobs she has are all

temporary until she can find the perfect audition and nail it like she always do. Plus she needed money if she wanted to survive so she kinda had to.

Luckily for her , Her boss , Emily , was the sweetest girl she could ever meet , she let her off work earlier so she get to her next job on time and she is

always there for her to talk. Karma consider Emily like the bigger sister she never had, the one she seeks advice from and the one she can rely on for

everything. She knows everything about karma's life , well almost everything..

Karma's other job is waitressing at a bar , a bar called " Kiss my ass " which is one of the most famous bars in New York even though it has the worst

name she could ever imagine. but hey it pays her well so why not?

She remembers telling her mom that she was working in a bar at night but her mom wasn't the type to oppose to anything karma is doing. In fact,

karma's mom , molly is one of the most understanding people you could ever meet , molly and her husband were the most perfect supporting parents a

child could ever have, i mean what kind of parents would let their child run away from home after the first day of graduation with their boyfriend to go

to New York so she can achieve her dreams ?.. ah karma's boyfriend , the "hottest" boy in school , Liam , he was a sweet guy , well karma thought he

was if you asked anyone other than her, they would just tell you either he is a asshole , or a fucking asshole. Karma was in love with him before even

knowing who he was , and when he asked her out on a date her junior year , she screamed yes , literally screamed. After graduating he told her that

he can make her dreams come true he can help her in New York and they'll get a place together and she'll become famous and they'll live happily ever

after. Little did she know how hard it is to make it in New York.. So till this day she and Liam , shared a 3 bedroom apartment , Liam pretty much pays

the bigger part of the rent not that he would mind paying it all, i mean the boy is so damn rich, but karma doesn't want him do that so he just accepts

her conditions..

"KARMA " yells Emily for the fifth time in a row " Jesus girl I've been calling your name for what felt like a year!"

"Oh shit sorry , i was daydreaming " laughs karma " what's up why are you in such a rush today ? "

" well you see i can't close the shop today , and my parents are visiting , plus i need to pick up my baby Ashley from kindergarten and just ugh a lot to

do " says Emily

" you know i can always close the shop for you ? i mean after my shift ill just stay here and do my best " suggest karma

" you would do that for me ? " says Emily with the biggest smile on her face

" Don't get too cheesy on me i would do anything for you " says karma while laughing

" well okay then ill just go if you need anything please call !" says Emily waving her hand walking out of the shop

After a few customers, the shop was almost empty with a cute old couple drinking their coffee together, and what seemed like a student who casually

took sips of her coffee while working on a project in her computer . Karma took the chance to finally sit down , relax and listen to some music on her

own ... _When your legs don't work like they used to before And I can't sweep you off of your feet _

that's my phone , karma realized while looking around to find where she put it , Her ringtone was Ed sheeran , she was totally in love with the man ,

his lyrics always touched karma in the heart. When she first got to New York the first thing she did was go watch an Ed concert and let's just say she

spend the rest of the night bawling she was an emotional mess ,..ohh how much she wished that night she could have watched the concert with her

old best frien- _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? _oh where the fuck is this phone Karma

thought to herself ! when she finally found it she answered it without even looking at the I.D

" Karma where are you ?" said Liam in a childish tone

" Im working how many times do i have to remind you of that babe ? " laughed karma

" well i just miss you that's why " continued Liam

" ill be home soon i just need to close the shop today so it'll take a bit longer than usual " said karma " oh hey i'll call you back" when she saw that a

new customer entering the shop

" alright i love you " said Liam , karma answered him by i love you more and threw her phone away again so she focus on her job.

A few hours later , it was 10pm . She never really noticed how creepy the coffee shop becomes at night but man it's so creepy. She made sure that

everything was okay in the shop , cleaned the tables , checked if she left anything behind ,and quickly reached down to take her phone and get the

crap out of there. But then she started hearing footsteps , it may have been her imagination i mean who would come to a coffee shop at 10 pm , not

that this shop was that popular let's be realistic. When she looked outside she could swear she saw some shadows , she keeps repeating to herself

that it was just her mind messing around with her , she puts her phone in her purse and kept cursing under her breath how she's gonna kill Liam for

making her stay up and watch a horror movie with him when she obviously can't handle them.

And when she heard some noise, the girl lost it , grabbed her purse and ran toward the door like her life depended on it , what she didn't know was

that on the other side of the door there was someone and when she opened the door , she ran into them knocking them down to the ground , making

her coffee drop.

" Oh fuck that hurts " said the other person laughing " im sorry i was just checking to see if this coffee shop was open and then the door opened and yo- "

" Amy " said karma after she finally looked up , almost speechless , never in a million world thinking that she could ran into this girl in New York , making

the stranger stop talking all at once

Amy knew that voice better than everyone , She could never forget that voice , how could she after all what happened " Karma " said Amy sounding so

weak it broke karma's heart

_**Author's note : So okay im new to writing fanfictions i hope you guys liked this chapter and if you guys think i should continue just let me **_

_**know! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

Karma's POV :

One word : Awkward .

"Hi " karma said

"Hey " said Amy back still looking at Karma like she's something out of this world she never thought about seeing ever again..Karma can't really blame

her..

Its been too long..

Karma couldn't help but notice Amy's hair style , she probably finally decided to do some changes , back in the days they used to argue cause karma

would always tell her to change it and Amy just never wanted to. Her excuse was " change is awful " karma's excuse was " Change is awesome " .. Her

eyes color is still as beautiful as always , since the day karma met her in kinder garden the eyes of Amy were always the most breathtaking thing you

could ever look at, it's like they're looking straight into your soul and Karma suddenly feels so vulnerable. She wanted to ask her how she is doing ,

how did she get here , what has she been up to all these years , if she got into the college she wanted to , if her dreams have changed , if her

relationship with her mom is okay , if her sister Lauren was still a pain in the ass, but at that moment Karma was incapable of saying a word

" Babe did you find the shop ? " came in view a red headed girl basically throwing herself around Amy

" oh yea and no its closed so let's just go directly to your house " says Amy still completely shocked by seeing karma

Her voice seemed more mature now , noticed karma , it used to be so high now it got a bit raspy and it makes her look older than what she really looks

like

" It was nice running into yo-" said both girls at the same time then let out a giggle , They obviously were still nervous but it was nice to hear Amy's

giggle thought karma

" Maybe ill see you around , have a good night Karma" says Amy making her way down the road linking her arms with the red headed girl

" Babe who is she? " asks the girl while moving away

" just an old friend " Amy says and with that she disappear from my view , acting like she didn't once knew everything she needed to know about the

other

_just an old friend _.. those four words that broke Karma down and before she knows it tears were running down her cheeks

Amy's POV :

There she was, Amy thought , karma Ashcroft , she looked beautiful.. That's not the word people usually use to describe someone who broke their

heart but she did , she never looked more beautiful to Amy's eyes , her long red hair as perfect as usual , she was the one always telling her to change

yet look at her still the same look , she just got prettier , and Amy can't help but ask herself " why is my heart racing again ? god from all the people

why did i have to run into her ? i mean i know she was in New York , her mom molly emails me everyday telling me stuff about her , she still considers

me as her own daughter , and i do consider her as my own mother too , after all mine was too busy and ignorant to accept my sexuality.. "

" Why are you so silent ? " asked Stacy the red headed girl waking her up from all these thought

" oh nothing I'm okay " said Amy parking her car in front of Stacy's house , she would usually get out the car , open the door for her and walk her to the

door but today she couldn't bring herself to move and before she knows it Stacy was out of the car probably mad at her.. She'll fix that later

Amy parked her car in front of the park, and most people would think she's crazy going on a walk at this hour but she needed it , she felt like she

couldn't breathe anymore. She got off the car , and walked without knowing where her feet were taking her , she just needed to breathe , she looked

up at the sky and looked at the stars until eventually her eyes started become teary as the flashbacks came into her mind

_Flashback :_

_" Karma , I'm in love with you " it was not supposed to be out this way, she was not supposed to tell karma that she was in love with her , and having karma _

_looking at her not being able to say work amy knew that she fucked up what is wrong with __her , they just had the greatest time in this sleepover it's freaking _

_8 am who confesses at 8 am and before she knows it she's out of the room running , and __karma stood there for a moment too speechless to react._

_ Once Amy __reached the door of the house she opened it finding no one other than freaking Liam __booker,_

_" move " she said obviously in a rush _

_" Wow relax its too early for you to act like a bitch " Liam smirked_

_" well that didn't stop you from acting like a complete asshole now did it ?" Amy said back _

_" You know what i won't let you ruin this beautiful day you're obviously upset cause karma told you that she is coming with me to New York and we're moving _

_in together , you should be happy for her i mean she's realizing her all time drea- " _

_" what the fuck did you just say? " said Amy cutting him off not believing what her ears just heard _

_" what ? she didn't tell you yet? " Liam said confused _

_" tell me what ? what are you fucking talking about ? " asked Amy again_

_" She's moving in with me , we're going together to New York " repeated Liam_

_" you're what? " Amy couldn't believe this_

_" Amy i can explain " Karma said coming down the stairs tears already running down her face _

_" I've been here the whole night , how come you didn't even mention it ? " _

_Karma just stood there , not knowing what exactly to say _

_" when are you going? " Amy could barely speak_

_" Tomorrow " _

_Amy just let out a forced smile, tears threatening to spill out but she was too angry to let them out _

"_Have a safe flight " said Amy before storming out of the room_

_End of flashback _

Amy walked for what felt like hours aimlessly, feeling that heartache comes back again , then headed back home. She wanted to call her sister Lauren

and tell her that she run into karma but sleep seemed like a much better idea than that, she can always do that tomorrow. Amy quickly went to her

bedroom, laid down on her bed and waited for sleep to come which didn't take so long and she found herself dreaming of a certain face, a certain red

headed face that's been haunting her dreams since forever

_**author's note : alright what do you guys think ? should i continue this ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

Karma's POV :

Wiping tears of her face , Karma finally stood up , she didn't really care about anything at this moment , all she wanted was to go home and sleep for

like forever. She keeps pinching herself all the way home thinking that all of this is just a dream and she's gonna wake up tomorrow like nothing has

happened. But it's real , its so real that karma needs a moment before entering her apartment on the second level acting like everything is okay. After

all , Liam would be the last one she'd tell about Amy , she knew how much these two hated each other and if she brings up Amy , Liam will just act like

a dick . You'd think why is she still dating him after all ? she loves him, he's not perfect , but for now he's what she needs..

"Smells good , did you cook or what ? " asks karma faking a smile

Liam rushes down to her , grabs her coat " well technically no but i had some chefs over to cook us a perfect dinner!" said the guy a bit too excited

Karma saw the table with the two candles on it , she thought it was sweet, too sweet , that at some point she started doubting if she forgot their

anniversary or something like that.

"So , how was your day love ? " asked Liam

"Oh nothing much just the same boring day at the coffee shop what about yours ? " lied karma and when Liam started telling her about his day , she

zoned out thinking how easy it was for her to lie to Liam , the guy never noticed when she lied , if she lied to Amy the girl would have realized it at the

moment karma started to speak.. wait why is she comparing Liam to Amy now?

"You know what i mean? " said Liam ending his story that karma had no idea what it was about.

" yeah totally ! " just agreed karma , no idea what she was talking about

" Are you alright ? " asked Liam worried

" yes i am don't worry really " nodded karma

" well that's better ! " said Liam standing up

" what do you mean ? " asked karma confused

" Well karma we've been dating for like 6 years now" 7 actually thought Karma to herself "i fell in love with you since the day i met you wearing that

cute little red dress " it was pink thought Karma to herself " and i remember the first time we went out on a date to that special restaurant in Texas you

loved " well at least he got this one right ? thought karma again "karma Ashcroft would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? "

said Liam as he got on one knee taking out a ring out of his pocket , Karma's eyes just filled with tears for what felt like the hundredth time today , and

she didn't really know the reason behind of these tears , but one thing is sure it's not because of Liam's proposal

"Can i ... think about it ? " said Karma

" think about it ?" said Liam obviously taken off guards " yeah yeah of course take the ring and just tell me your answer whenever you're ready "

" Okay thank you , i think I'm going to head back to bed I'm tired , had a really long day! " said Karma nervously laughing

Liam just nodded and tried to smile back , he didn't understand why she had to think about it , but he can't really do nothing about it and Karma just

went straight to the bedroom , a million of thoughts inside her head , and the most important one of them was : if Liam would have asked her to marry

him yesterday she would have said yes , what's the big difference between yesterday and today ?

Amy POV :

First thing Amy did when she woke up was call Stacy , she felt bad for ditching on the girl , she has been always so sweet to her, they met at a bar ,

Stacy spotted Amy from far away and insisted on buying her a drink and since that day they have been dating for 5 months now , Stacy is sweet , She's

a fun person to be around and she make Amy forget about most of the heartbreak

" You're not mad at me anymore are you ? " said Amy and continues when Stacy didn't respond " look I'm sorry its just karma and i had a lot of histo-"

" Is karma the girl you told me about ? " cut her off Stacy

" Yes " Amy had told Stacy not all the story but just the part that her heart belonged to this lovely girl but things didn't work out and she left her

" I'm sorry , I'm not mad at you i mean it must have been hard on you last night huh ? " said Stacy

" You have no idea " laughed Amy

" Well you're forgiven if you need a shoulder to cry on you know where to find me "

" yes i know thank you I'll talk to you later ? " Stacy hummed back in return so Amy ended the call

She texted Lauren that she needed to meet up with her and went to take a shower

A half an hour later , Lauren walks into the Amy's place

" This better be an emergency or i swear " screams Lauren " where the heck are you ? "

" Bedroom !" yell Amy laughing at the temper of her sister

Amy and Lauren relationship may be weird to others , but both of them know how it works , they love each other and if anyone hurts the other , they

are so ready to kick that person's ass

"What's so important ? Did Stacy finally figure out that the only reason you're dating her is cause of her red hair that looks exactly like Karma ? " Joked

Lauren

" haha very funny " fake laughed Amy

" okay seriously what's wrong ? " asked Lauren

" well speaking of Karma.. i may have run into her yesterday .. literally ran into her " said Amy

Hearing that kind of caught Lauren off guard , she was there to watch Karma's break her little sister heart , she was there to pick up the pieces when

Karma just went off to New York

" oh , are you okay ? " sat down Lauren opening her arms to Amy " what did you say to her ? "

" Hope i see you around ? " said Amy cursing herself

" You fucking didn't oh my god " laughed Lauren

" I never thought ill ran into her ! i mean damn it the city is so big what are the chances i ran into her ? why her why not beyonce for example ? " joked

Amy

".. How did she look ? " Said Lauren already knowing the answer to that question

" as beautiful as always " sighed Amy hugging her sister back

" maybe .. maybe this is the universe giving you guys a chance " said Lauren softly

" what do you mean ? "

" maybe it's fate you said it yourself what are the chances you ran into her out of all the people" replied the older girl

" that's just insane .. and stupid"

" if you say so " stood up Lauren "look i gotta run , Theo is taking me to this Italian place so I'm gonna get ready , call me if you need to talk okay ? "

Amy just nodded hugging her sister and then Lauren went back home leaving Amy with her thoughts once again.

_**author's note : writing kiam scenes is pain for me too trust me , anyways thank you For all your reviews they make me so happy ! to the **_

_**person asking about Stacy we'll know more about her in the future and so you guys don't get confused this is a complete AU faking it never**_

_** happened here they were just always best friends! thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think ! **_


End file.
